Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Lullyra
Summary: Moriarty a quelque chose d'important a annoncer à Sherlock et John. Ou comment pondre un truc débile et pas sérieux.


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée à la con que j'ai eu en voulant écrire cette histoire. Le séduisant Loki est à Marvel. Les autres à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC, vu que je reprends les personnages de la série. Cependant, si l'un ou l'autre souhaite m'appartenir, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, je serais ravie d'accepter *sors*

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai jamais fait d'humour. Fallait bien commencer un jour. Le titre vient encore une fois d'une chanson, de Queen cette fois. Ne prenez pas ça au sérieux, et profitez-en bien je l'espère =D

oOooOo

« - Bref, je suis désolé, mais de toute façon ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous. »

Sherlock ne put qu'émettre un mot qui semblait être la contraction de « Pardon ? » et de « Quoi ? ». Et c'était assez exceptionnel venant du détective consultant. Surtout que ça devait être la troisième fois de la journée qu'il disait ça. En réalité, le simple fait que quelqu'un réussisse à le surprendre était exceptionnel. Mais la situation n'avait rien de commun.

Pourtant, la journée avait commencé normalement. John était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner, comme chaque matin. Il avait trouvé Sherlock sur le canapé, comme toujours, et trop occupé à lire quelque chose qui semblait passionnant pour lui dire bonjour. Puis il avait crié en voyant la précédente expérience du brun qui commençait à dégouliner hors du frigo. Il s'était planté devant Sherlock et l'avait sermonné sans que le principal intéressé ne daigne relever la tête. Puis, dans un soupire exaspéré, il s'était résolu à nettoyer lui-même.

Sherlock avait beau se repasser ces événements, il ne voyait rien qui sortait de leur routine habituelle et qui aurait pu prévoir la scène qui se déroulait actuellement.

L'espace d'un instant, il eut même peur d'être replongé dans la drogue et d'être en plein milieu d'un très mauvais trip.

Mais il y avait John, et jamais le médecin n'aurait jamais touché à ce genre de produit. Pourtant il était également présent, le visage plus interloqué que jamais. Il y aurait marqué en néon fluorescent « J'IGNORE CE QUI SE PASSE MON DIEU EST-CE LA FIN DU MONDE ? » au dessus de sa tête que son trouble n'aurait pas été aussi flagrant que là.

Ou alors l'expérience de Sherlock dans le frigo (vous savez, celle qui dégoulinait) dégageait des vapeurs toxiques aussi efficaces que du LSD.

Ou peut-être était-ce le cadeau d'anniversaire que Mycroft venait d'offrir à son frère qui avait été soumis à des radiations étranges. Et étant exposé à ces rayons, John et Sherlock étaient maintenant pris d'hallucinations.

Ou Anderson, voulant se venger des brimades quotidiennes que lui faisait subir le détective, avait empoisonné leur nourriture. Et John était un dommage collatéral.

Ou bien il s'agissait éventuellement de plomb radioactif dans les murs.

Ou d'une fuite de gaz.

Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mais ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être la réalité.

Déjà, quand Moriarty lui avait envoyé un texto pour lui dire qu'il venait, il s'était demandé pourquoi. Moriarty s'était plutôt montré discret ces derniers temps. Et puis le dit texto précisait qu'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie. Sherlock n'était pas vraiment disposé à faire confiance au criminel consultant, mais il était terriblement curieux.

Alors quand Moriarty était arrivé, il l'avait laissé entrer, sourd aux avertissements de John.

Sauf que Moriarty était accompagné par un homme grand et brun en costume. D'ailleurs, John, avec son pull, faisait un curieux contraste avec tous ces hommes bruns en costume. Mais personne ne sembla s'occuper de ce détail. Sherlock s'était demandé quel genre de cinglé pouvait accompagner le génie du crime. Et tout naturellement, il avait commencé à observer et à analyser.

Sauf que Moriarty avait pris la parole.

« - Je vous présente Loki…

John avait haussé un sourcil à l'évocation du nom. Sherlock qui n'avait pas les mêmes critères de normalité en matière de prénoms attendait simplement que Moriarty continue. Ce dernier avait donc enchaîné.

« - …Mon fiancé. »

Premier « Pardon ?/Quoi ? » de Sherlock. D'ailleurs, il était fort probable que ce soit la première fois de sa vie qu'il prononce ça. John quant à lui, faillit tomber à la renverse. Mais il ne dit rien, son cerveau semblait s'être fait la malle face à cette situation incongrue. Loki tenta de dire quelque chose.

« - Jim m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

Mais il n'obtint que des regards effarés en guise de réponse. Moriarty semblait en revanche ravi de son petit effet. Il continua.

« - Nous vous invitons à notre mariage qui aura lieu prochainement. »

Deuxième « Pardon ?/Quoi ? ». Moriarty reprit, en s'adressant cette fois exclusivement à Sherlock.

« - Bref, je suis désolé, mais de toute façon ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous. »

Troisième « Pardon ?/Quoi ? ». Moriarty allait se marier. Sherlock était incapable de concevoir ce simple fait comme étant réel. C'était tellement… tellement… bizarre. Même pour lui. Et ne parlons même pas de John qui lui commençait à suspecter Sherlock de lui avoir injecté quelque chose.

L'air de rien, Moriarty partit en lançant un « au revoir » auquel personne ne répondit. Loki, après un dernier regard qui semblait dire « quels gens étranges », le suivit.

Sherlock et John se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Puis le brun rompit le silence d'une voix mal assuré.

« - Je vais me coucher.

- Bonne idée. »

Et d'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de ne plus en parler.


End file.
